Will you marry me
by Sunday03
Summary: Suite de la scène où Castle fait une demande en mariage pour montrer à Ryan comment s'y prendre.
1. Chapter 1

**WILL YOU MARRY ME ? -Castle's POV**

J'entrepris de faire une démonstration, ce qu'elle avançait était tout simplement ridicule. Il n'est pas faux qu'à ma rencontre avec Beckett, j'ai pensé qu'elle serait toujours plus touché par une demande en mariage sobre, élégante, mais qui va droit au but. Elle est comme ça, après tout. Et puis, il est venu des hommes dans sa vie, dans son cœur... Et alors, en pensant à sa relation avec Josh, et au type d'homme qu'il semblait être, j'avais laissé tomber cette croyance. Après tout, une demande extravagante après un road-trip en moto c'était ce qui me venait de plus sobre à l'esprit. Si toutefois j'avais imaginé Josh demandant la main de Kate. Mais, par le plus grand bonheur des hommes de New-York, ou pour le plus grand malheur de ma muse, il n'avait pas fait de demande, aussi sobre ou extravagante soit elle. Du moins, je n'en avais eu aucun rapport par les garçons, ni de confession directement d'elle. Je ne laissais pas le silence durer plus longtemps. A la fois pour prouver que j'avais raison et elle tord, ce qui était rare sur le point discussions privées, mais aussi pour mettre fin au calvaire de Ryan. Le pauvre était venu me demander conseil, et maintenant il avait deux versions. Celle de l'homme, marié et divorcé par deux fois, et celle de la femme, femme du genre à ne se marier qu'une fois parce que c'est la bonne.

Je fermais ma main sur la boîte qui contenait la bague que m'avait précédemment montré Ryan, et plongea mon regard dans le sien. Prenant mon air le plus sérieux bien que moqueur, puisque je trouvais cette façon de faire ridiculeusement amusante, j'ouvris la boîte, accompagnant mon geste de ces quelques mots.

RICK « Veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Ce qui se passa n'était pas prévu. Je m'étais attendu à tout sauf à cela : le silence reprit le dessus. Elle avait elle aussi plongé son regard, amusé, dans le mien comme si elle avait deviné mon intention et arborait un léger sourire. Moi, j'avais l'air d'un parfait idiot qui venait de faire une demande en mariage et qui n'avait que le silence en guise de réponse. J'avais l'impression que cela faisait des minutes que nous nous regardions, c'est alors qu'elle pencha la tête effaçant légèrement son sourire. Elle lisait dans mes pensées, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Son regard n'était plus amusé mais interrogateur. Ma demande était-elle sérieuse ? Je ne saurais trop dire si cette question flottait vraiment dans sa tête, mais dans la mienne c'était bel et bien le cas. Je laissais tomber mon air moqueur pour en prendre un qui se voulait confiant mais en fait j'étais anxieux. Bien que je ne voulais l'avouer à personne, je l'avais durement fait à moi-même, cela faisait longtemps que mes recherches étaient devenues une excuse. Une excuse pour la suivre, une excuse pour être au près d'elle, une excuse pour la voir tous les jours. Ce que je ressentais pour Katherine Beckett dépassait la curiosité qui m'avait fait la choisir pour muse, cela dépassait même l'amitié qui s'était installé entre nous. En tant qu'homme de lettres, de mots j'aurai du dire quelque chose. Comme à mon habitude lors d'un cas où mes sentiments pour cette femme étaient en avant : je restais muet. Et Ryan qui restait toujours là, attentif à notre jeu de qui à raison. Etonnement, c'est Beckett qui brisa le silence, bien qu'il nous ait été facile d'entendre sa voix se briser.

KATE « Oui. » Elle baissa les yeux, et Ryan récupéra sa bague. « Bien, on peut travailler maintenant ? »

RYAN « Uhm, oui. Lanie t'attend près du corps, là-bas. Et Esposito et moi on se charge des premières dépositions. »

Elle avait relevé son visage fin vers Ryan et ne m'avait même pas accordé une seconde d'attention de plus. Elle lui avait sourit et avait hoché la tête en guise d'entente et s'était dirigée vers le corps et la médecin légiste qui l'attendait. Ryan, resté au près de moi, me donna une tape dans le dos. Et alors qu'il partait interroger des témoins potentiels, je suis persuadé l'avoir entendu rire. Je repris mes esprits et fit quelques foulées pour rattraper mon officier préférée. Elle fit comme si je n'étais pas là, et alors que nous arrivions près de Lanie, je l'attaquais.

RICK « Quelle date voulez-vous fixer ? »

KATE « Une date pour quoi, Castle ? »

Beckett s'était arrêté net et me faisait face; Lanie, accroupie près du corps, avait relevé la tête vers nous, pour mieux nous écouter. Mon plan marchait : avec Lanie comme témoin, j'étais sûr d'avoir ma réponse.

RICK « Pour le mariage ! Beaucoup apprécie de le faire l'été ou au printemps, mais l'hiver c'est original. Certes, il fait froid, mais suivant l'endroit cela peut être magnifique. »

KATE « Castle, je... »

LANIE « Un mariage ? Kate tu m'avais pas dit que Josh t'avais fait sa demande ! Tu comptais le garder combien de temps, encore ? Oublie cette question, et ne perdons pas plus de temps... » Beckett semblait plus que perdue face à sa meilleure amie, celle-ci le comprit et continua. « Montre moi la bague ! »

Je souris, triomphant. Beckett fréquentait ce médecin au grand cœur depuis presque plus d'un an, bien que je n'ai jamais connu la date officielle. Et Lanie semblait trouvait normal qu'il fasse une demande, cela paraissait logique pour elle. Cela m'amena à croire que leur relation était bien plus sérieuse que je le pensais. Mais ce type n'était pas malin : j'avais demandé sa petite amie en mariage avant lui. D'accord, au début c'était une plaisanterie, mais elle avait dit oui. Je m'approcha de Lanie, qui s'était levée pour être à la hauteur quand Beckett lui montrerait la bague.

RICK « Il n'a rien fait. _Je_ l'ai demandé en mariage ! » Je n'était pas peu fière de mon annonce, et je le montrais en ajoutant la phrase qui réveilla Beckett. « Et elle a dit oui. »

LANIE « Ah oui ? »

KATE « Ce n'était pas une demande sérieuse ! »

RICK « Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire cela ? »

KATE « Hé bien, quel homme sérieux et qui le veut vraiment, fait une demande avec la bague d'un autre ? » Touché. Elle me regarda quelques secondes, les sourcils arqués, et ne voyant pas l'ombre d'une réponse elle reporta son attention sur l'affaire. « Lanie, qu'est-ce qu'on a ? »

Je ne fit plus d'allusion à ma demande de la journée, je n'étais pas si égoïste : il y avait là un corps, après tout. J'attendais Beckett depuis longtemps déjà et quelques heures, quelques jours de plus ne changeraient rien à ce que je désirais pour nous, ce que je ressentais pour elle. Je trouverais bien le moment idéal pour remettre le sujet sur le tapis. Si elle croyait que j'allais abandonner si vite, elle se trompait.

En arrivant au poste, en fin de journée, j'avais demandé à Ryan de ne pas parler de ce qui s'était passé à Esposito. Bien que ma demande n'est pas été sérieuse, et la réponse de Beckett encore moins, si l'on en plaisantait, Beckett se mettrait en colère et se vexerait. Et cela, aucun de nous n'aimerais en faire les frais.

Je quittais le commissariat, non sans saluer les gars mais particulièrement ma muse. Je me postais devant son bureau attendant qu'elle relève son regard vers moi pour lui faire un clin d'œil. Elle me salua froidement et leva les yeux au ciel. Je la laissa content de moi, elle était perdue : j'allais gagner.

Au loft, c'était comme si on les avaient prévenues. Ma mère et ma fille me questionnèrent sur ma journée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne put m'empêcher de leur raconter l'épisode de la demande en mariage. Alexis me reprocha de ne pas avoir ma propre bague, elle plaisantait bien entendu. Ma mère était resté plutôt silencieuse. Jusqu'à ce qu'Alexis monte dans sa chambre, mère avait fait de même pour redescendre très vite avec une boîte. Elle me glissa quelques conseils et me fit une représentation d'une demande en bonne et due forme. J'attrapais le téléphone et passait quelques minutes en conversation puis après avoir raccroché je l'embrassais et me saisit de sa boîte.

Je ne savais pas ce qui était le mieux : qu'il n'y est qu'elle et moi ou que les gars soient présent aussi. Dans le premier cas, si la réponse était négative, je ne serais pas trop humilié ni honteux - car, oui, il fallait bien imaginer le cas de figure dans lequel je me prenais une veste. Dans le second cas, elle pouvait se sentir vulnérable, gênée, humiliée et je ne sais quoi encore. C'est en me rappelant qu'elle avait déjà un homme dans sa vie et qu'elle devait l'avoir rejoint depuis un moment que je sortait de l'ascenseur. Elle était assise à son bureau, perdue dans les papiers en retard. Elle était magnifique, je trouvais que sa beauté rayonnait encore plus quand elle ne se savait pas regardée. Je m'approchais d'elle, en essayant d'être le plus silencieux possible.

RICK « Kate ! Vous êtes encore là ! »

KATE « Castle ? Oui, j'allais vous appeler... »

RICK « J'avais peur que vous soyez déjà rentrée, il faut que je vous parle. »

KATE « Hé bien, je suis restée pour travailler un peu. Quelque chose me chiffonne dans cette affaire. »

C'était donc une histoire ancienne, déjà classée pour elle ? Je ne me découragerais pas, non c'était exclu.

RICK « Je ne suis pas venu parler de l'affaire. Je peux m'asseoir ? »

Alors que je désignais la chaise sur laquelle j'avais l'habitude de m'installer, elle me fit un signe de tête pour m'y autoriser. J'allais enchaîner, c'était le mieux : ne pas lui laisser le temps de trop réfléchir. Mais encore une fois - comme souvent quand une situation semblable à celle-ci se déroulait - on vint nous couper. Son téléphone sonna. La sonnerie était assez forte elle était donc obligée de l'entendre. Et pourtant, elle avait toujours son attention portée sur moi comme si elle attendait que je continue. Je n'en pouvais plus et décida de regarder qui osait nous déranger, je ne fus pas surpris au final.

RICK « Vous ne répondez pas ? »

KATE « Non. »

RICK « Vous auriez peut-être dû... »

KATE « Pas si ce que vous avez à me dire est plus important. Alors ? »

Elle me lançait une perche, là. Une énorme, elle pouvait pas dire cela en l'air : elle avait bien vu que c'était Josh qui cherchait à la joindre.

RICK « Ca dépend, est-ce que je suis plus important que votre petit ami ? » Je ne jouais pas, je ne m'amusais pas d'elle. J'étais tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux : alors je n'attendais pas sa réponse et continuais. « J'ai appelé votre père. »

KATE « Vous avez fait quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

RICK « J'ai réfléchis, vous savez vous aviez raison : un homme ne dois pas faire sa demande avec la bague d'un autre. Il ne doit pas non plus demander la main d'une femme avant d'avoir parlé au père de celle-ci. Peu importe si Alexis aime ce garçon, s'il ose demander ma fille en mariage, j'exige qu'on m'en parle avant. »

KATE « Alexis ? »

Je m'adressais à elle, c'était évident : mon regard était plongé dans le sien, mais j'évitais toutes ses questions : volontairement.

RICK « Alors, j'ai appelé votre père. Je lui ais d'abord demandé, et je m'excuse mais par ma faute il a cru perdre la mémoire ou la tête un moment. »

KATE « Castle ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? »

RICK « Je pourrais répondre, oui. Mais je ne répondrais pas, ni à cette question ni à toutes les autres que vous m'avez posées. Pas avant que vous ne répondiez à la mienne... »

Je sortis la boîte que mère m'avait donné un peu plus tôt dans la soirée et avec mon sourire le plus charmeur je la lui tendis.

KATE « Rick... »

RICK « Je vous promets que cette fois, la bague est bien à moi. Alors je vous repose la question, Kate, voulez-vous m'épouser ? »

Je retenais mon souffle, son regard traduisait qu'elle était perdue. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire : cela me rassurait. Si elle n'en avait pas eut envie ou si l'idée ne lui plaisait vraiment pas, il n'y aurait pas eut d'hésitation. Elle m'aurait giflé, balançait la bague à la figure, n'importe quoi.. mais elle ne serait pas restée silencieuse comme elle le faisait. Je n'allais pas la bousculer, si elle me répondait avoir besoin de temps j'attendrais. Elle me rendait fou, dans plusieurs sens, mais je pouvais l'attendre. C'est alors que ses yeux se relevèrent, elle regardait par dessus mon épaule. Je me retournais et le vit.

JOSH « Kate ? »

Elle me regarda, un air désolé dans le regard. Comment avais-je pu seulement y croire ?

KATE « Bonne nuit, Castle. »

Elle se leva de sa chaise et quitta le commissariat au bras de son motard de médecin. Je le maudit intérieurement. Et d'un autre côté, je devais m'y attendre. Katherine Beckett n'était pas à moi : elle avait déjà un homme dans sa vie. Cette pensée me torturait mais je devais m'y résoudre. Nous n'étions pas Nikki Heat et Jameson Rook. Nous n'étions pas dans un de mes livres où j'écris la fin que je souhaite. Je rangea la boîte dans la poche de ma veste et rentra en suivant.

Arrivée au loft, je pris quelques secondes face à la porte d'entrée. Bien qu'elle ait promit de n'en dire mot à Alexis, je me doutais bien que ma mère ne serait pas tranquillement partit se coucher. Je savais que je la trouverais encore éveillée, un verre de vin à la main, certainement. Je n'allais pas rester indéfiniement dehors, je me saisis de la poignée. Mère se jeta sur ses pieds, prête à sauter de joie mais elle n'en fit rien. La décépetion devait se lire sur mon visage, car oui, j'étais déçu. J'avais été assez bête pour croire que Beckett dirait oui, comme la première fois. J'avais été assez naïf pour croire que parce que le père m'avait donné le feu vert, la fille suivrait le mouvement. Mais cela me donnait raison, au fond : une femme ne dit pas forcément oui à la sobriété d'une demande en mariage. Alors que j'avançais vers elle, ma mère resta immobile et silencieuse sachant pertinament qu'il n'y avait aucun mot qui m'aiderait. Je finis par être face à elle, debout à côté de la table basse qui trônait au milieu de mon salon. Je mis ma main dans ma poche et en sortit la boîte qu'elle m'avait remise un peu plus tôt et la posais sur la table.

RICK « Bonne nuit, mère. »

Je l'embrassais et me dirigea dans mon bureau en prenant soin de fermer la porte. Je n'avais pas l'intention d'écrire, mais je savais que je ne pourrais pas dormir. Je restais un moment face à la fenêtre, j'entendais mère montait les escaliers. Je relâcha un soupir et me dirigea vers le mini bar pour en sortir une bouteille de whisky. Je m'en servis un verre que je bus aussi sec, le second, je le dégustais.

J'étais affalé dans mon fauteil, abattu. Je me sentais honteux à cet instant, et j'en étais à mon troisième verre quand quelqu'un frappa à ma porte. Je relâchais mon téléphone portable, et m'empressa d'aller ouvrir. Il se faisait tard et je ne voulais pas que cette visite imprévue, quelle qu'elle soit, ne réveille mère ou enfant.

RICK « Beckett ? »

KATE « Est-ce que c'est sérieux ? »

RICK « Que voulez-vous dire ? »

Je jetais un oeil à mon verre, il était presque vide, mais ma tenue trahissait le fait qu'il n'était pas le premier que j'avalais.

KATE « Est-ce que cette histoire de bague, de demande en mariage c'est sérieux ? Ou c'est comme les Hamptons ? »

RICK « Je ne comprends rien, Kate... »

KATE « C'est pourtant simple, Castle ! Votre proposition de week-end : notre mariage à Las Vegas. Si je vous fais confiance, si je le prend au sérieux alors que vous ne l'êtes pas... quelque chose d'aussi humiliant que de vous voir partir avec votre ex-femme va me tomber dessus. »

RICK « J'étais tout à fait sérieux pour les Hamptons ! Que voulez... »

KATE « Oh, je vous en prie, vous ne l'avez pas été un seul instant. »

RICK « Je vous demande pardon ? »

KATE « Vous ne savez pas être sérieux, c'est un fait. Admettez-le ! »

[list][size=9]RICK[/size] « Je vais vous dire ce que j'admets, Beckett. J'admets que j'espérais profondément que vous accepteriez ma proposition de week-end et également que je nourrissais des espoirs que ce ne soit pas qu'en simples collègues. J'admets aussi que je me suis senti stupide et idiot quand j'ai entendu Demming vous parler de votre séjour romantique. J'admets que je me suis senti blessé quand j'ai comprit que vous m'aviez menti. Que Gina n'était qu'un second choix et que je savais très bien que notre histoire ne durerait pas. J'admets que lorsque je vous ai demandé de m'épouser avec la bague de Ryan, je.. j'avoue qu'à cet instant j'ai réalisé que j'en avais vraiment envie. J'admets que lorsque vous n'avez pas répondu à Josh j'ai cru que vous diriez oui. J'admets tout ça, Beckett. Maintenant, bonsoir.»

Je refermais la porte sans lui laisser le temps de rien, ni de répondre ni de faire quoique ce soit. M'éloignant de l'entrée je me retournais pour y lancer mon verre : signe de ma colère. Elle était allé trop loin. Comment osait-elle dire que je n'étais pas sérieux ? J'avais appelé son père, lui avais expliqué que non, sa fille et moi n'entretenions aucune relation officielle, que oui, elle sortait toujours avec ce médecin à la moto. J'avais fait une demande avec une bague, [i]la[/i] bague. Et elle avait l'audace de venir jusqu'à chez moi pour me dire que je n'étais pas sérieux.

On frappa de nouveau. Je me promettais en silence que si c'était Beckett qui se tenait face à moi, je ne lui laisserais pas le temps de me faire encore des reproches. J'agirais comme elle faisait si souvent : je fuirais. Je repartis vers la porte et l'ouvrit avec la colère toujours en moi.

KATE « Oui ! »

RICK « Quoi ? »

KATE « Vous m'avez bien demandé si je voulais vous épousez, tout à l'heure ? Ma réponse est oui. J'admets que... »

Je me fichais ce qu'elle était sur le point d'admettre, je ne pouvais plus me retenir. Je me sentais comme lorsque vous êtes face à la femme de votre vie et qu'un homme fait tout un discours avant de vous autoriser à l'embrasser. Je me jetais donc à ses lèvres, l'empêchant de me faire ses aveux. Son corps traduisit sa surprise mais elle me rendit mon baiser avec passion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci tout le monde, compliments acceptés et appréciés ;) J'avais aussi écrit le POV de Kate. Alors, enjoy =)**

* * *

><p>Avais-je réussis à clouer le bec à Castle ? Ou alors il allait sortir quelque chose d'encore plus ridicule. Le truc était qu'il avait déjà été marié deux fois, et divorcé à chaque fois. Il devait en connaître un rayon sur les demandes en mariages, et les femmes. Comment pouvait-il conseiller à Ryan de faire quelque chose comme ça ? D'accord, l'originalité obtient gain de cause là où la simplicité aurait tout fait chavirer, parfois, mais quand même.. Une montgolfière ? Ce n'était pas du tout le genre de Ryan. Et bien que je connaissais Jenny aussi peu que Castle, je ne pouvais pas imaginer cette femme dire oui dans une montgolfière et dire non face à une bague offerte lors d'un repas romantique au restaurant.<p>

Bien qu'en moi naissait le sentiment d'avoir gagner ce petit concours de qui à raison, Castle plongea son regard dans le mien. Ce qui fit naître un petit sourire amusé sur mes lèvres. Ce n'était pas la première fois que nous parlions à travers nos yeux. Généralement, je perdais : ses yeux si bleus me décontenançaient en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire. Et la peur de laisser mon regard en dire trop me faisait rapidement dévier. Je savais pertinemment que cette fois ne dérogerait pas à la règle.

Il amena une boîte noire à la hauteur de sa poitrine et l'ouvrit : une magnifique bague y avait place.

RICK « Veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Le silence vint répondre à ma place. À vrai dire, il me prenait par surprise. Jamais je n'aurais cru un instant qu'il ferait ça. Bien entendu, il cherchait à me faire dire non. Faisant ainsi de mon argumentation sur la façon que devait employer Ryan pour faire sa demande, tomber à l'eau. Plus le silence faisait rage, plus mon sourire s'estompait. Le ton qu'il avait employé, son sourire, même son regard... tout me faisait perdre pied. Était-il sérieux ? Me demandait-il vraiment en mariage ? D'un côté, c'était tellement ridicule : une partie du temps il m'horripilait, et le reste du temps il... La majorité du temps, il me faisait rire, me changeait les idées, m'épaulait, me faisait croire en la possibilité d'obtenir justice. La majorité du temps il me faisait me sentir vivante, un peu plus. Et moi, dans tout ça ? De quoi avais-je vraiment envie ? Je n'étais pas en train d'élaborer tous ces plans parce que j'espérais qu'il soit sérieux, au fond ? Peut-être que ses yeux, son sourire, son ton n'avait rien de plus neutre, finalement. Je penchait la tête sur le côté, plissant légèrement mes yeux, comme pour chercher dans les siens les réponses à mes questions. Ryan, restait là, silencieux, attendant comme Castle que quelqu'un brise le silence. Tout ce dont je me souviens sur le moment avant de répondre c'est du bleu. Le bleu de ses yeux, je ne pouvais regarder ailleurs.

KATE « Oui. » Oh mon Dieu ! Qu'est-ce que je venais de faire ? Je réalisais vite mais trop tard que je venais de dire tout haut ce que je pensais tout bas. Tout ce que je trouvais à faire c'est de laisser tomber. Je baissais les yeux, et Ryan récupéra sa bague. Le travail. C'était ça la clé pour me sortir de ce pétrin. « Bien, on peut travailler maintenant ? »

RYAN « Uhm, oui. Lanie t'attend près du corps, là-bas. Et Esposito et moi on se charge des premières dépositions. »

Quand je relevais mon regard, je pris un soin immense à ne pas tomber sur Castle qui n'avait pas dit un mot, ni fait un mouvement depuis ma pitoyable réponse. Je fit un léger sourire à Ryan et partit en direction de Lanie et du corps. Je ne me précipitais pas, mais je ne faisais rien pour me ralentir et attendre Castle. Je m'étais remise de mes émotions, il devait faire pareil. Et s'il ne savait pas différencier les choses, les séparer, bien il pouvait rentrer chez lui. J'entendis enfin quelqu'un s'activer dans mon dos, je me mordis la lèvre inférieur : il arrivait. Nous franchissions le peu d'espace qui nous séparait de Lanie dans le silence, ce qui ne me déplaisait pas. Je ne voulais vraiment pas parler de ce moment.. gênant maintenant. Nous étions assez près pour que je puisse interpeller Lanie, mais quand j'ouvris la bouche c'est la voix de Castle que j'entendis.

RICK « Quelle date voulez-vous fixer ? »

KATE « Une date pour quoi, Castle ? »

Pitié, faites que ce ne soit pas ce à quoi je pense : nous étions bien trop près de Lanie pour qu'elle n'entende pas, qu'elle n'écoute pas, en fait. Je fit face à Castle, espérant que le ton ne monterait pas et qu'elle ne perçoive que quelque bribes de la conversation que j'espérais courte.

RICK « Pour le mariage ! Beaucoup apprécient de le faire l'été ou au printemps, mais l'hiver c'est original. Certes, il fait froid, mais suivant l'endroit cela peut être magnifique. »

KATE « Castle, je... »

LANIE « Un mariage ? Kate tu m'avais pas dit que Josh t'avait fait sa demande ! Tu comptais le garder combien de temps, encore ? Oublies cette question, et ne perdons pas plus de temps... » Je me retournait : tout le temps qu'avait duré ma réflexion et même jusqu'à maintenant, je n'avais pas pensé à Josh. Pas une seule seconde. Il fallait que j'explique au plus vite à Lanie qu'elle faisait fausse route. « Montres moi la bague ! »

Lanie s'était levée pour m'épargner d'étirer mon bras en lui montrant la bague. Je restais figée pensant que je n'étais même pas en colère. J'aurais pu l'être contre Josh, de ne pas m'avoir demandé alors que nous en avions déjà parlé. Ou contre Castle, de me l'avoir demandé, justement. Non, au contraire. J'étais presque contente de ne pas me savoir déjà engagée dans de telles proportions avec un autre homme. Quelle affreuse petite amie je faisais à cet instant. Je ne sais pas si ce fut vraiment bien joué, mais Castle vint à mon secours.

RICK « Il n'a rien fait. Je l'ai demandée en mariage ! » Lanie eut un sourire en coin. Elle arqua un sourcil, le regard vers moi. « Et elle a dit oui. »

LANIE « Ah oui ? »

Son sourire s'agrandit. Il fallait que je mette fin au carnage, et tout de suite.

KATE « Ce n'était pas une demande sérieuse ! »

RICK « Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire cela ? »

Mis à part le fait que nous n'étions même pas un couple et que je sortais déjà avec un autre homme, il voulait dire ? On ne parlait pas de bague, à l'instant ?

KATE « Hé bien, quel homme sérieux et qui le veut vraiment, fait une demande avec la bague d'un autre ? » Je lui lançais un regard plein d'attente. S'il trouvait une réponse qui tenait la route, je lui accordais tout ce qu'il voulait. Mais les secondes passaient et il ne semblait pas motivé à parler. Je pris une grande respiration et reporta mon attention sur l'affaire. « Lanie, qu'est-ce qu'on a ? »

Lanie me fit son rapport, enfin, elle me rapporta tout ce qu'elle avait déjà pu trouver.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans que Ryan ou Castle ne reparle de la demande en mariage de ce dernier. Je fus soulagée quand je vis Ryan et Esposito quitter le poste : personne ne m'en parlerais. Je décidais de rester encore un peu, finir quelques papiers en retards et puis l'affaire n'était pas encore résolue. J'aurais le loisir de contempler le tableau blanc afin de trouver quelques indices ou indications supplémentaire, au calme. Le capitaine me salua et me demanda de ne pas rester trop longtemps : la fatigue ne résoudrait pas l'affaire. Je lui fis la promesse de vite rentrer, et je fus enfin seule. Je contemplais mon bureau un instant et vit que ma tasse était vide : un café m'aiderait à tenir un peu. Je rentrerais une fois que j'aurais terminé cette tasse. Je la saisis donc et me dirigeais vers la salle de repos. Je me servis un café et resta une heure encore à mon bureau. Entre papiers et l'affaire en cours, j'aurais dû avoir l'esprit occupé. Mais non. Tout ce à quoi je pensais c'était à sa demande, à ma réponse. Encore une fois, Josh n'entrait pas dans les réflexions.

Il fallait que je mette certaines choses au clair. Je saisis mon téléphone portable et allais composé un numéro de tête quand j'entendis mon nom.

RICK « Kate ! Vous êtes encore là ! »

KATE « Castle ? »

J'étais à la fois surprise de le voir, mais aussi de l'entendre m'appeler par mon prénom. Il ne l'utilisait que rarement, à bon escient évidemment, et cela permettait de nous rendre compte que nous mettions bien des distances entre nous.

KATE « Oui. J'allais vous appeler... »

RICK « J'avais peur que vous soyez déjà rentrée, il faut que je vous parle. »

Je n'aurais jamais dû lui dire ce que j'étais sur le point de faire. Maintenant il devait se doutait que ce n'était pas par rapport à l'affaire, alors que lui..

KATE « Hé bien, je suis restée pour travailler un peu. Quelque chose me chiffonne dans cette affaire. »

Kate Beckett tu n'auras jamais été meilleure en diversion ! Il allait sûrement remettre cette histoire de mariage sur le tapis, c'était du Castle tout craché. Mais il ne devait pas savoir que j'y avais réfléchis sérieusement, j'appréciais ma bonne répartie. En espérant qu'il gobe tout ça. C'était le seul moyen que j'avais de ne pas paraître ridicule à ses yeux.

RICK « Je ne suis pas venue parler de l'affaire. Je peux m'asseoir ? »

Une lueur d'espoir me traversa. Je ne savais pas comment traduire cette sensation. Qu'attendais-je de lui, finalement ? Et alors qu'il désignait la chaise qu'il occupait la plupart du temps, j'acquiesçais de la tête, le regardant faire, mon téléphone toujours dans les mains. C'est alors qu'il se mit à sonner. Mes yeux restèrent bloqués sur Castle, alors que les siens s'étaient dirigés vers l'appareil prenant bien soin de lire le nom de l'appelant.

RICK « Vous ne répondez pas ? »

Je pus savoir à l'intonation de sa voix qu'il ne désirait pas que je réponde. Je jetais un coup d'œil et l'affichage du nom de mon petit ami me conforta dans cette pensée. Je rejetais l'appel.

KATE « Non. »

RICK « Vous auriez peut-être dû... »

KATE « Pas si ce que vous avez à me dire est plus important. Alors ? »

RICK « Ca dépend, est-ce que je suis plus important que votre petit ami ? J'ai appelé votre père. »

KATE « Vous avez fait quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

Je parlais souvent de Castle à mon père. Je lui parlais de pratiquement tout. Et le sujet Castle avait commencé dès qu'il avait réussit à se mettre sur notre l'affaire où l'on copiait ses "histoires". Mon père prenait plaisir à m'écouter lui raconter les événements entre Castle et moi : il en rigolait à pleins poumons. Je ne saisissais, la plupart du temps, pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle. Mais je le laissais faire, me doutant que c'était pour ce que je ne lui disais pas, qu'il rigolait. Je parlais aussi de mon père à Castle, par petites bribes. Enfin, je ne les avais jamais fait se rencontrer. Je ne voyais pas en quoi cette situation aurait apporté à l'un, à l'autre ou à moi-même. Que Castle ose faire une telle chose, appeler mon père, il me déconcertait entièrement. Que lui était-il passé par la tête ? J'imaginais déjà les sujets houleux qu'il avait pu essayer d'aborder.

RICK « J'ai réfléchis, vous savez vous aviez raison : un homme ne dois pas faire sa demande avec la bague d'un autre. Il ne doit pas non plus demander la main d'une femme avant d'avoir parlé au père de celle-ci. Peu importe si Alexis aime ce garçon, si on ose demandé ma fille en mariage, j'exige qu'on m'en parle avant. »

KATE « Alexis ? »

En une seconde mon esprit était passé de la scène de ce matin à une scène imageant Alexis avec un jeune homme à genoux devant elle.

RICK « Alors, j'ai appelé votre père. Je lui ai d'abord demandé, et je m'excuse mais par ma faute il a cru perdre la mémoire ou la tête un moment. »

Il avait fait quoi ? Je ne tarderais pas à recevoir un appel de mon père, il devait être perdu, tout comme moi. Castle me perdait dans son récit et m'irritait à ne pas répondre à mes questions.

KATE « Castle ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? »

RICK « Je pourrais répondre, oui. Mais je ne répondrais pas, ni à cette question ni à toutes les autres que vous m'avez posées. Pas avant que vous ne répondiez à la mienne... »

KATE « Rick... »

RICK « Je vous promets que cette fois, la bague est bien à moi. Alors je vous repose la question, Kate, voulez-vous m'épouser ? »

C'était tout à fait impensable ! Castle me demandait en mariage, avec une bague. Une magnifique bague, qui plus est. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec la plaisanterie qui nous avait mise mal à l'aise plus tôt dans la journée. Il faisait cela comme un gentleman. Et la situation était bien plus que plaisante. Il flattait mon égo de femme, plus que nécessaire. Je retenais un sourire, il ne devait pas savoir combien je croyais en sa demande. Combien je la désirais vraie, c'est alors que je relevais mon regard. Josh venait de sortir de l'ascenseur. Je fus soulagée que Castle soit de dos, il ne le voyait pas. Et Josh ne pouvait pas voir la bague de Castle. Mon visage devait me trahir, je pus entendre comme une inquiétude dans la voix de l'homme qui partageait ma vie.

JOSH « Kate ? »

Que faisait-il là ? Pourquoi alors que mon petit ami entrait dans la pièce, je regrettais sa présence ? Je ne pouvais donc pas répondre à Castle, après tout je n'y croyais pas. Je lui accordais un dernier instant d'attention. Espérant qu'il comprenne à travers mon regard que j'étais désolée de le laisser ainsi. Mais au fond de moi je savais que cette situation ne rimait à rien.

KATE « Bonne nuit, Castle. »

Rapidement, je donnais un peu d'ordre à mon bureau, saisis mes affaires et me leva pour rejoindre Josh. Bras-dessus, bras-dessous nous quittâmes le commissariat, Castle n'avait pas bougé, dans le silence.

À peine étions nous dans l'ascenseur que Josh brisa le silence.

JOSH « Est-ce que ça va ? »

KATE « Hmmm... »

Je ne lui retournais pas la question, je n'avais même pas réellement répondu à sa question. À dire vrai, j'étais un peu perdue dans mes pensées. Que ce serait-il passé si Josh n'était pas arrivé ? Aurais-je, encore une fois, dire tout haut ce que je désirais tout bas ? Qu'avait-il prit à Castle ? Pourquoi avait-il cette nouvelle habitude de me demander en mariage ? Le pire, dans tout cela, est que chacune des fois mon cœur avait fait des bonds surprenants dans ma poitrine.

JOSH « Que se passe-t-il, Kate ? »

Sa vois me tira de mes réflexions, la réalité me frappa : j'étais déjà en couple. Peu importait ce qu'avait fait Castle - par deux fois, je ne le laisserais pas gâcher cela. Peut-être que Josh était souvent absent mais c'est ce qui m'avait séduit dans cette relation. Castle n'y changerait rien, pas cette fois. Je me forçais à reprendre contenance et espérait pouvoir faire oublier cette scène à ce beau brun que j'avais pour petit ami.

KATE « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

JOSH « Tu n'as pas pris mon appel. Et j'ai bien vu que j'interrompais quelque chose. »

KATE « Désolée, pour ça. C'est juste qu'on a une enquête complexe, nous étions seulement en train d'en discuter. »

JOSH « J'aimerais vraiment te croire, mais... Tu as l'air si bouleversée. »

Dieu merci nous arrivions au rez-de-chaussée. Je lui indiquais que j'avais ma voiture quand lui m'annonçait qu'il avait prit un taxi. Ne me sentant pas du tout en forme, je lui tendis les clés et il comprit que je le laissais conduire : comme souvent. Sans un mot depuis notre sortie de l'ascenseur, nous nous installâmes dans mon véhicule et à peine sur la route mon téléphone sonna. Mon père. J'hésitais un instant mais répondis. Si je ne l'avais pas fait, Josh aurait eut une raison supplémentaire d'être soupçonneux. Comme je m'y attendais, mon père me questionna sur ce qu'il se tramait entre Castle et moi. N'étant pas seule, mais surtout pas avec n'importe qui, je ne pouvais répondre clairement. Je lâchais des phrases courtes et vagues, en finissant par promettre de l'appeler le lendemain pour tout lui expliquer. J'aurais tuer Castle pour m'infliger cela. Mon père était, certes, amusé par la situation j'en étais sûre, néanmoins il en restait perdu. Pourquoi donc Castle avait appelé mon père ?

J'avais raccroché depuis à peine quelques minutes quand Josh me fit remarquer que nous étions arrivés à destination : il se garait devant mon immeuble. Le silence semblait être notre compagnon, ce soir. C'est toujours en sa présence que nous nous sommes dirigés vers mon appartement. Une fois à l'intérieur, je précisais que je préférais commander quelque chose à manger et rester calmement devant un film. Ainsi je pourrais réfléchir à mon aise. Il prit en charge la commande du repas et j'en profitais pour prendre une douche.

La soirée se passa comme je l'avais imaginée : au calme devant un vieux film. Soirée durant laquelle nous échangeâmes peu de mots, et à peine quelques baisers. Cela n'avait jamais été aussi tendu entre nous. Je lui cachais quelque chose, mes sentiments. Il savait que c'était différent, mais ne savait pas ce qui avait changé. Le coucher se fit sans particularités, mais je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Tant de questions sans réponses me venaient en tête. N'importe quelle femme apprécierait d'avoir un homme comme Josh dans son lit. Moi, je ne cessais de penser à un autre. Il fallait pourtant que j'arrête, que je trouve un moyen. Je finis par me dire que de toute manière, il restait Castle. Ce gamin qui s'amuse de tout. Qui est tout excité à l'idée d'un meurtre. Une relation avec lui ? Cela ne pouvait être sérieux. J'allais me faire violence pour m'endormir quand mon téléphone sonna. Je le saisis et décrochais rapidement pour ne pas réveiller celui qui dormait à mes côtés.

KATE « Beckett ? »

Personne ne parla, je vérifiais l'appareil m'assurant que l'appel n'avait pas prit fin. Je pris connaissance de l'appelant, en même temps.

KATE « Castle ? Vous avez-vu l'heure ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

Je me fis un palmarès des scénarios les plus horribles: Alexis, Martha, lui-même... Tout y passa. Josh se redressa dans le lit, allumant l'une des lampes de chevets. Il me regarda d'un air accusateur. J'étais toujours pendue au téléphone, n'entendant que le silence de l'autre côté. Je n'en pouvais plus, et décidais d'aller à l'essentiel.

KATE « J'arrive ! »

Où ? Je ne savais pas où il se trouvait, mais j'étais déterminée à la trouver. Le premier endroit qui me vint en tête était son appartement. Peut-être qu'il n'y était pas, mais je trouverais sûrement Alexis ou Martha. L'une d'elle pourrait m'éclairer, du moins je l'espérais. J'avais raccroché et jeté le téléphone au pied de mon lit, j'avais sauté sur mes pieds et cherché désespérément quelque chose à me mettre.

JOSH « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

KATE « Il se passe quelque chose, j'en suis certaine. Je ne peux pas rester ici à me demander quoi. »

JOSH « Et moi je te le demande, reste. N'y vas pas. »

Je m'arrêtais dans la recherche de mes vêtements pour lui faire face. Que lui prenait-il ?

KATE « Quoi ? »

JOSH « Tu m'as très bien entendu. Je te demande de ne pas y aller. Laisse-le se débrouiller, quoiqu'il lui arrive. »

KATE « Je ne peux pas. Castle est.. »

JOSH « Castle est quoi ? Parce que cela m'intéresse vraiment de savoir ce que ce type est pour toi. »

KATE « Je travaille avec lui ! C'est mon partenaire, c'est un ami. »

Je repris ma recherche et alors que j'avais trouvé et enfilé ma trouvaille, je me saisis de nouveau de mon téléphone et allais sortir de ma chambre.

JOSH « Je te le redemandes, n'y vas pas. »

KATE « Je ne te comprend pas, tu es médecin. Tu devrais avoir le même instinct que moi : sauver quelqu'un. »

JOSH « Tu ne sais même pas s'il est en danger ! Kate, reste avec moi ! »

KATE « C'est quoi ton problème ? »

JOSH « Je n'en ai pas, mais... Saches que si tu le rejoins, je ne suis pas sûr d'être là quand tu rentreras. »

La colère était montée en moi quand il avait émis l'hypothèse que Castle ne soit pas en danger. Peut-être qu'il avait raison, mais je ne voulais pas courir ce risque. Je ne pouvais pas. Pour une multitude de raisons. Mais quand Josh lâcha sa dernière phrase, une part de moi en fut peinée. Que je ne sois pas entière dans notre relation, que Castle est une partie de mon cœur, ne signifiait pas que je me fichais de Josh ou de ses sentiments. Et d'un autre côté, c'était une occasion de voir les choses en faces. Même si la relation qui me liait à Castle ne restait que pure amitié, Josh ne pourrais jamais accepter que je m'investisse autant pour l'écrivain. Et je comprenais parfaitement. Ma voix fut douce, presque cassée...

KATE « Je vais t'éviter l'hésitation. Claques la porte en sortant, s'il te plait. »

JOSH « Kate... »

Je me retournais avant même qu'il ne prononce mon nom et enfilais mes chaussures avant de courir vers la sortie. Dans mon esprit, il était clair depuis longtemps qu'aucun homme ne pourrait prendre la priorité sur Rick Castle.

Arrivée devant son immeuble, j'étais habitée par la peur, l'appréhension de ce que je pourrais apprendre. Je préférais les escaliers, me connaissant une bonne endurance. Je fonçais, peu importe le nombre d'étages ou de marches, je n'avais que Castle en tête et ce qui pouvait s'être passé.

Devant sa porte je repris mon souffle, sans vraiment arriver à retrouver un rythme normal. Je tambourinais comme une dingue, j'étais pressée. À ma grande surprise, c'est lui qui m'ouvrit.

RICK « Beckett ? »

Il semblait bien, aucune trace de lutte ou de blessure apparente. Si on mettait de côté son allure un peu.. éméchée. Je baissais mon regard et vit qu'il tenait un verre. Alors c'était ça ? Il avait passé sa soirée à boire et m'avait appelé ? Sans dire un mot, comme un ado fait lorsqu'il a le béguin pour la première fois. Je me sentis coupable d'avoir réagit comme je l'avais fait, d'avoir laissé Josh aussi. Puis me rappelant que j'étais désormais célibataire, je me devais de clarifier les choses.

KATE « Est-ce que c'est sérieux ? »

RICK « Que voulez-vous dire ? »

KATE « Est-ce que cette histoire de bague, de demande en mariage c'est sérieux ? Ou c'est comme les Hamptons ? »

Je me blessais moi-même. À chaque fois que j'entendais ce mot, des frissons apparaissaient sur tout mon corps, mes yeux s'embrumaient. Je lui en avais voulu d'être parti avec Gina, mais je le lui avais pardonné. Par contre, je ne m'étais pas pardonnée d'avoir pensé un seul instant qu'il avait vraiment attendu après moi.

RICK « Je ne comprends rien, Kate... »

KATE « C'est pourtant simple, Castle ! Votre proposition de week-end : notre mariage à Las Vegas. Si je vous fais confiance, si je le prend au sérieux alors que vous ne l'êtes pas... quelque chose d'aussi humiliant que de vous voir partir avec votre ex-femme va me tomber dessus. »

RICK « J'étais tout à fait sérieux pour les Hamptons ! Que voulez... »

KATE « Oh, je vous en prie, vous ne l'avez pas été un seul instant. »

RICK « Je vous demande pardon ? »

KATE « Vous ne savez pas être sérieux, c'est un fait. Admettez-le ! »

RICK « Je vais vous dire ce que j'admets, Beckett. J'admets que j'espérais profondément que vous accepteriez ma proposition de week-end et également que je nourrissais des espoirs que ce ne soit pas qu'en simples collègues. J'admets aussi que je me suis senti stupide et idiot quand j'ai entendu Demming vous parler de votre séjour romantique. J'admets que je me suis senti blessé quand j'ai compris que vous m'aviez menti. Que Gina n'était qu'un second choix et que je savais très bien que notre histoire ne durerait pas. J'admets que lorsque je vous ai demandé de m'épouser avec la bague de Ryan, je.. j'avoue qu'à cet instant j'ai réalisé que j'en avais vraiment envie. J'admets que lorsque vous n'avez pas répondu à Josh j'ai cru que vous diriez oui. J'admets tout ça, Beckett. Maintenant, bonsoir.»

Il me claqua la porte au nez. Je restais figé. J'entendis un verre exploser de l'autre côté de la porte. Ca ne pouvait pas finir comme ça. Je comprenais tellement de choses. Esposito avait donc raison : il nous avait laissé parce qu'il ne supportait pas de me voir avec un autre homme. Puis, il s'était lancé dans une autre relation pour faciliter les choses. Mais il ne pouvait nier ses sentiments plus longtemps, et moi non plus. Je frappais de nouveau, plus calme cette fois, une boule au ventre. J'étais apeurée et en même temps j'avais envie de connaître la suite des événements. Je ne reculerais pas. Quand il ouvrit la porte son regard était noir de colère, mais je me hâtais de parler la première.

KATE « Oui ! »

RICK « Quoi ? »

KATE « Vous m'avez bien demandé si je voulais vous épousez, tout à l'heure ? Ma réponse est oui. » Je lui devais des explications, moi aussi j'avais sauté dans une relation consciente qu'elle n'était pas faite pour durer. J'avais aussi nourri des espoirs, je devais faire comme lui : je devais me confesser aussi. « J'admets que... »

Je ne put finir ma phrase : il se jeta à mes lèvres. Surprise de gagner si facilement, qu'il abandonne en si peu de temps. Mais heureuse de pouvoir connaître le goût de ses lèvres sans prétendre à une quelconque couverture. Je me laissais aller, lui rendant son baiser aussi passionnément que je le pouvais.


End file.
